In That Room
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Lucius is being guarded by Arthur Weasley as they wait for an Auror to take Lucius away to Azkaban...when Lucius happens to bring up how Fred is dead, while his own son still lives. set about 3 weeks after the death of Voldermort.


Okei…This idea popped in my head as I was reading A Rich Man's Christmas, by **Solstice Muse**. Her fics are a true delight, go read them, they will captivate you, and make you glad you stopped to read.

1234

The room was dark, and small. It was meant to be unfriendly this was the place after all where Death Eaters were interrogated, gave confessions, or just sat down quietly while another wizard worked on filling out the paper work before shipping them off to Azkaban.

The latter was the same for one Lucius Malfoy.

In this small, dark, and unfriendly room, Lucius sat quietly wondering if his wife would receive the same treatment as he. The thought of her being shipped off to Azkaban with him was too much to hope for, and also…a relief. He could not stomach the thought of his wife to suffer in the same prison he had endured…and would now be sent back to.

Glancing cold eyes to the person who sat in front of him, Lucius mentally cursed his luck. Who would have known Arthur Weasley would be the one to be signing Lucius' freedom away? Lucius quickly looked away when Arthur looked at him. How humiliating it was to be in the custody of _him_ of all people.

"You're son won't be punished too harshly…and neither with Narcissa…not after the help she gave Harry," Arthur spoke suddenly.

Lucius looked at Arthur and dared to ask, "Is…there a possibility Draco…will not be punished at all…he really was forced…into it all…" Lucius felt his voice taper off. Why would Arthur Weasley answer the man who tormented him for so many years? 'He wouldn't that's what…' Lucius thought grudgingly.

Needless to say he was surprised when Arthur answered, "No…he's going to have to face some punishment…I doubt jail time…but he did almost get that young girl Katie Bell killed, helped enchant several students, and poisoned," Arthur cleared his voice, "accidentally poisoned my son Ronald two years ago…and then this year…well…" Arthur Weasley set his pen down on top of the papers he'd been scribbling on. He sighed and started over, "Well…though young, your son must know there are consequences for his actions…but Askaban is too harsh a crime for him…"

Lucius nodded, and let the relief he had been feeling earlier sweep him back up.

He remembered how happy he had been to know his son was still alive, and remembered racing off to embrace his one and only child. Lucius felt a slight grin twist on his mouth and remembered the-

A soft memory of sobbing filled his head.

Lucius jumped as his train of thought was interrupted by something he hadn't even realized had been in his head. He remembered as a small group of Aurors led him away and as Lucius tossed his head back to look at his son and wife, he had spotted the Weasley family. He could spot the plump form of Mrs. Weasley cradling something in her arm as she cried for the world to heat. Mr. Weasley was holding his wife, and he shook with such violent sobs, that Lucius could not force himself to think anything ill of the man. In the woman's arms was on of her children-cold, gray, and unmoving.

"One of your sons is dead…while my boy is alive…" Lucius suddenly found himself saying.

Arthur snarled viciously, "I should have known not to say a word to you! Stupid foul-mouthed son of-"

"No! Arthur, wait!" Lucius snapped out of his trance and placed a hand on Arthur's arm, "That's not what I meant…I meant…your son is dead and my son still lives…and I…"

Lucius and Arthur stared at each other in shock. In one instant past fights were forgotten, angry glasses passed from one to another no longer existed, and the words wealthy and poor did not matter. For the first time since their fist meeting, not as men, but as children in the halls of Hogwarts Lucius and Arthur seemed to understand each other's thoughts and feelings.

"I'm sorry you lost your son…and…everything I did until now…no, not everything…but a good deal of it was all so I could save _my_ son," Lucius said lowly a firm hand on Arthur's wrist.

Arthur placed a hand to his eyes, and sucked in a sharp breath.

If there had been anyone to watch, it would have been a great deal shocking to see Lucius Malfoy rubbing Arthur Weasley's back as he let out small sobs for the loss of his son.

"Oh Freddy…" Arthur moaned, as Lucius awkwardly comforted his enemy.

Arthur calmed in a few minutes, and Lucius retracted his arm and sat quietly and stared at Arthur. The two men had fought about many things in their lifetime. As children they fought because they were in different houses. As young adults they thought about how they each lived their own lives…and as older men they fought on whose family outshone whose…but today none of those fights seemed to matter.

They carried on quietly in that dark small room, and when another wizard came to retrieve Lucius, the wizard would be most surprised to see both Arthur and Lucius embrace one another as if they were siblings.

An embrace in that small, dark, and unfriendly room was surely a first and last occurrence for such a place.


End file.
